In traditional wireless telecommunications systems, transmission equipment in a base station transmits signals throughout a geographical region known as a cell. As technology has evolved, more advanced network access equipment has been introduced that can provide services that were not possible previously. This advanced network access equipment might include, for example, an enhanced node B (ENB) rather than a base station or other systems and devices that are more highly evolved than the equivalent equipment in a traditional wireless telecommunications system. Such advanced or next generation equipment may be referred to herein as long-term evolution (LTE) equipment. For LTE equipment, the region in which a wireless device can gain access to a telecommunications network might be referred to by a name other than “cell”, such as “hot spot”. As used herein, the term “cell” will be used to refer to any region in which a wireless device can gain access to a telecommunications network, regardless of whether the wireless device is a traditional cellular device, an LTE device, or some other device.
Devices that might be used by users in a telecommunications network can include both mobile terminals, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, portable computers, laptop computers, tablet computers and similar devices, and fixed terminals such as residential gateways, televisions, set-top boxes and the like. Such devices will be referred to herein as user equipment or UE.
A group of LTE-based cells might be under the control of a single entity known as a central control. The central control typically manages and coordinates certain activities with a group of cells such as the scheduling of transmissions and the control of a modulation and coding scheme for the cells. The modulation and coding schemes might include binary phase-shift keying (BPSK), quadrature phase-shift keying (QPSK), quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), or other schemes that will be familiar to one of skill in the art.
Services that might be provided by LTE-based equipment can include broadcasts or multicasts of television programs, streaming video, streaming audio, and other multimedia content. Such services are commonly referred to as multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS). An MBMS might be transmitted throughout a single cell or throughout several contiguous or overlapping cells. A set of cells receiving an MBMS can be referred to as a service area. A service area and a region under the control of a central control do not necessarily coincide. For example, a central control might specify that a first subset of cells under its control will deliver a first MBMS and that a second subset of cells under its control will deliver a second MBMS.
When multiple cells overlap, a UE within the overlapped region can receive transmissions from multiple ENBs. It is well known in the art that when a UE receives substantially identical data from a plurality of ENBs, the transmissions from the ENBs can augment one another to provide a signal of significantly higher quality than would be the case if only one ENB were transmitting the signal. That is, a higher signal-to-noise ratio can be achieved when substantially the same data is transmitted at substantially the same time on substantially the same resource with substantially the same modulation and coding. A region in which a plurality of substantially identical signals are present is known as a single frequency network, or SFN. In the case where all of the ENBs in a service area are transmitting an MBMS with substantially identical signals, the service area can be referred to a multicast/broadcast SFN (MBSFN).